


Letters to You

by manjugirl



Category: SLBP Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manjugirl/pseuds/manjugirl
Summary: One sided love, marriage proposals, unspoken feelings, and unknown letters. Date Shigezane was torn between responsibility and his feelings.





	Letters to You

  
“Match!” Kojuro shouted when Shigezane’s wooden sword fell to the ground. A smirk from his opponent, Shigezane can’t help but sigh in defeat.

“Come on now, fish-bread I know you’re much more better than that. Don’t take it easy on me just because I’m a woman, y'know? Be like Oji-san who doesn’t hold back. Right Masamune-chan?” A woman in pale blue hakama teased the three date lords, only she in all of the women in Oshu has the guts to call them in uh…nicknames.

Masamune looked at her, his expression calm and somewhat playful. “Says the woman who even beat me up in some of the practice matches,"

“Masamune-kuuun, I would never dare to raise my sword against you again~ hey Ojisan, want to be next?” She said, pride in her eyes.

Masamune chuckled, amused by her straighforward attitude. He can’t help but praise her. “For a woman who've beaten me up for a couple of times. I’d like to see you defeat Kojuro someday.”

“Thank you for your praise, Bontenmaru-sama.” she feigned her gratitude, clearly messing up with the lord of the clan. Kojuro widened his eyes with her retort, Shigezane stiffled his laughter. Masamune gave her a serious look in return, which she returned with a playful look.

“I’ll make sure to win this time, Masamune-chan!  OJIIIISAAAAN STEP UP AND FIGHT ME” She shouted. Kojuro stood up, before positioning himself across her.

“Hey, Aki. Are you sure you’d fight the man who raised you and taught you how to use a sword?” Shigezane smirked knowingly, he knew that their childhood friend was a tough one even though she’s a woman.

“Hell yeah I am sure, Taiyaki” She said, “I’ll make myself worthy of the next war.” Determination in her eyes, she striked first. Shortly, the determination turned into bloodlust as Kojuro striked back at her. Both wanting to win, Shigezane can’t help but chucklw beside Masamune who’s eating the Zunda Mochi she made earlier for him.

“She really doesn’t want to lose huh?” Shigezane said, amusement clear in his face. The two won’t back down on each other and by now a winner should be announced.

“She wants to take Satake’s head.” Masamune said in a low voice, his vivid green eye looks at her every move with worry… “If she wins this practice match, she’ll join the next war and take Satake’s head, no matter what.” He trailed off, looking at his shocked cousin.

“What? But why would Kojuro and you, Masamaune allow something like that? And for what reason would she want Satake’s head?” He asked,

“That is why Kojuro can’t lose. Ask her for yourself, Shigezane. I do not think I am the right person to answer that.”

“Gah!”  her bokuto falling on the ground. Her hands on her sides, Aki groaned in pain and frustration of losing to none other than her teacher and guardian, Katakura Kojuro.

“Match.” Kojuro panted in exhaustion. The practice fight between him and Aki took a while than usual. She is a formidable opponent, yet he knew he can’t lose to her. He reached out his hand to her, she gave him a weak smile before taking his hand timidly. “I’m still a hundred years early to beat my old man now, huh?” She chuckled when she stood up, brushing off the dirt on her pale blue hakama that Kojuro bought for her.

“You will really stop at nothing to make me sound so old, more importantly are you alright?” Kojuro asked, Aki punched his arm playfully before answering. “Of course Ojisan, what do you think of me? But are you okay? Your back must be hurting since you’re too ol–HEY!” Masamune tousled her hair before she can continue speaking. He knew Kojuro might smack her on the head if she continued the ‘old’ word.

“BONTENMARU-SAMA I HAVE FAILED YOU!” she bowed her head before Masamune, clearly to tease him even more.

“Aki… Please.” Masamune said in defeat, she raised her head to see his blushing face.

“What? As ojisan always says, Bontenmaru is a–”

“IS A LOVELY NAME” Shigezane and MC said in unison before trying fo control their laughter. Kojuro can’t help but smile. “I agree with them, Milord.”

“Why are you always making fun of me…?” Masamune looked at the three of them, letting himself smile at the warmth the four of them shared.

**  
After the practice match, the four decided to have tea. The three men were talking  on the porch while MC was in the kitchen making more desserts for them.

“But seriously, sometimes you really can’t know at first glance whether they have big ones or not.” Shigezane said, Kojuro nodded while Masamune was looking away from them, quietly drinking his tea. His face a deep shade of red.

“You really have to touch it to know for yourself.” Shigezane added, making hand gestures. Masamune’s blush reached his ears, he almost choked on the tea he’s drinking. Not long, there’s a gentle hand stroking his back, trying to calm him down. But he was more surprised to see Aki so close to his face

“Gaaah?!” He gasped. Kojuro and Shigezane looked surprised while she looked at them with deadpanned expression.

“I only made you guys some dessert and when I came back this is what happens? Guys how can you talk about breasts when Masamune-chan is barely controlling the blush?” She asked. “Poor Masamune-chan, _too precious for this world, do not listen to these pervy geezers okay?_ ” She said in a sweet almost motherly voice, tilting her head.

“WHO ARE YOu CALLING PERVY GEEZERS?!” Shigezane chuckled before stuffing his favorite food into his mouth

Meanwhile, Masamune’s body stiffened when she put her arms around his shoulders, but he calmed down nonetheless, after all, she was the only woman where he can relax.

“Seven hells Masamune-chan, I know you’re not really comfortable around women but we’ve been together since we were kids, how come you’re not really uh, uncomfortable with me?” She asked curiously, before Masamune can answer her. Shigezane laughed out loud, and answered her question.

“It’s not like you really look like a woman, Right Kojuro?” Kojuro nodded before speaking too, “What are you saying? She does look like a woman except that…” He looked at her, before continuing on where he left off. “You fight like a man, you dress like a man, I don’t know what am I going to do with you.” He sighed, but smiled at her.

“Come on now, Aki. Don’t waste your pretty face in hakamas and swords, go out there and dress like a woman.” She blushed at Shigezane’s compliment that she looked down while eating her onigiri.

“Oh, but you have a plank-chest so kimono’s would be really usele–WOAH?!” Before Shigezane can finish speaking, the rage were in her eyes when she stared intently at him, leaving Masamune and Kojuro stunned.

“I am not flat chested, Taiyaki!” She said in a dangerous voice and a smile. “Wanna grope 'em so bad? Oh don’t worry, you will have 'em when we get married.” She added, sipping the now cold tea, Shigezane was surprised hearing the marriage idea coming from her.

“What?” Kojuro and Masamune asked in unison, Shigezane was too shocked to react. While MC grinned, repeating what she said clearly.

“Yes, I like you Shigezane, and I will marry you.”


End file.
